The Two Doctors
by Metal K
Summary: The 9th and 10th Doctors meet in a timespace paradox. Can the Time Lords return time to it's normality? Will they prevent the destruction of the final Dalek? Will I ever come up with a good summary?
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Doctor Who. This episode takes place after sometime during 2nd series for 10th Doctor and during Dalek for 9th Doctor.

Rose was leaning against one of the control panels in the Tardis control room. She was thinking about her mother back home. Would she be worried about her? Would she trust the Doctor now that he was a different person? Did Rose trust the Doctor now that he was a different person? Ridiculous, Rose thought. Just because he changed his face doesn't mean that he wouldn't keep me safe. He protected me on New Earth, didn't he?

Then how come you got inhabited by Cassandra? A voice kept nagging at the back of Rose's mind. And at Christmas you could have died if you hadn't woken up in time.

That was different. He couldn't help it. He was regenerating.

Would the old Doctor have left you? The voice replied.

No. And the new one won't either. There was something about him that made Rose feel safe. The old Doctor was more reckless, that's what had attracted her to travel with him in the first place. But now… she knew he would protect her.

A button on the panel Rose was leaning on began bleeping. She jumped up just as the Doctor came in.

"What is it?"

"I dunno, it just started beeping."

The Doctor hurried over and flipped a switch. The bleeping stopped, but a readout of a system of planets appeared on one of the screens attached to the panel.

"There's some kind of signal drawing the Tardis off course. It's taking us here."

He pointed to the third planet in the system on the screen.

"That's Earth." Rose recognized it immediately. "We always come here. Something's always drawing us to Earth, or to humans."

The Doctor stared at the screen for a moment, contemplating what his next action should be. Rose often wondered what went on inside his head. He had to make life and death decisions; how did he decide? When it came to the crucial point, how did he know what was best?

The Doctor suddenly turned a wheel on the panel and flipped another switch. The hum of the engines increased in volume, and Rose felt the ship tilt slightly.

"Only one way to find out." The Doctor grinned.

The Tardis materialized in a dark room, dimly lit by lights in the ceiling. The Doctor and Rose stepped out of the Tardis.

"We're underground." The Doctor said immediately.

"Hold on," Rose said. "This looks familiar." But the Doctor's attention was drawn to one of the many glass boxes that filled the room. Each box was set on a pedestal, and seemed to contain some sort of object. But the Doctor's attention was focused on one in particular, which held a silver mask with a large tube running from where the ear would be into the scalp of the head.

"We've been here before." The Doctor said.

"Doctor…" He turned, and saw Rose standing beside a box that held a long, green arm ending in three sharp claws.

An all-too-familiar whooshing sound filled the room. Just metres away, a blue shape began materializing.

The Doctor and Rose hurried towards the Tardis.

"The key! Where's the key!"

"All these stupid pockets, I can't find anything!"

"Hurry!"

But it was too late. They stood by the door of the Tardis, watching in horror as the door of an identical blue police box opened a few metres away.

A figure in a black leather jacket stepped out, followed by a young blond girl.

"So what is it? What's wrong?" The second Rose asked.

"Don't know." The second Doctor replied. "Some kind of signal drawing the Tardis off course."

Miraculously, they hadn't seemed to have noticed their counterparts. If they could just slip in the Tardis and be on their way…

"Where are we?" The second Rose asked.

"Earth. Utah, North…" The second Doctor trailed off as he noticed the identical Tardis and the figures staring at him.

An alarm went off and the main lights came on. Armed guards ran in, pointing their guns at the time travellers.

"Oh bugger." Both the Doctors said.


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own Doctor Who. More's the pity.

The Doctors and the two Roses were escorted into a lift at the end of the room. The two Roses were drawing some attention from the guards.

"You're me, aren't you?" Leather jacket Doctor said.

"Yeah." Brown suit Doctor replied.

"What? What're you talking about? And who's she?" Leather jacket's Rose asked.

"We'll explain later." Brown suit replied, and turned back to leather jacket. "Right now, we have to be ready for the time-healers. This kind of paradox is sure to attract them, worse that rose met herself as well. They should be here any minute. You," He pointed to one of the guards. "How old is this place?"

"Intruder's don't have the right to ask questions. You'll have to answer to Mr Van Statten." He replied in an American accent.

"Who?" Leather jacket's Rose asked.

"The lift stopped at level 01 and the guards stepped out, escorting the prisoners down a corridor and into an office at the end. A small, moustached man sat at a desk, with a young man with brown hair and faint stubble showing him a strange looking device.

"…I paid $800,000 for it." The young man was saying in a British accent when they came in.

"Right." Leather jacket Doctor said, ignoring the guards who had their guns trained on him. "You, baldy, how old is this place?"

"Shut it." A woman wearing a Bluetooth headset snapped. "You show respect when you speak to Mr Van Statten."

"No, it's all right Miss Goddard." Van Statten replied. "I like your attitude." He said to leather jacket Doctor. "And for your information, this place is less than twenty years old. Thoroughly modern."

"Damn." Brown suit Doctor muttered. "Right, we need to come up with something fast. First, we should get up to speed with each other."

"Right." Leather jacket replied.

"Hold it." Goddard interrupted. "First you explain who you are and how you got in."

"Well then," Leather jacket stepped forward. "I'm the Doctor and he's the Doctor, and these are Rose Tyler. We came here in a time machine, but we're both from different timelines. I'm from the future; he's from slightly less of the future. Now, if that settles things, we need to talk." He turned back to the other Doctor and stood next to him, both of them closing their eyes.

"Contact." Brown suit said.

They stood there, some mental connection supposedly between them.

"Ok." Leather Jacket's Rose grabbed Brown Suit's Rose and took her aside. "What the hell is going on? Who are you and who's he? How come you've got a Tardis too? I thought the Doctor was the last of the Time Lords?"

"He is." Brown Suit's Rose replied. There didn't seem much point in keeping the future a secret. The Doctor – either of them – didn't seem to care. "Listen, the guy I'm with is the Doctor. He does this thing, when his body's worn out he… grows another one instead of dying. We're both from the future. Well, our future anyway. And I'm you."

"Oh my God." Leather Jacket's Rose breathed. She reached out a hand and touched her counterpart's face.

"No!" Brown Suit's Rose jumped back. "You can't touch me! If you do, you'll create a time-space paradox that'll threaten the very fabric of the Universe!" She took a moment to think about what she had just said. "Oh my God. I actually understand what that means. Listen; you know when you went back to the day your dad died? No, of course you don't, it hasn't happened yet. Anyway, there're these creatures that'll come and try to kill everyone to 'fix time', because us meeting has made a sort of paradox."

"Right." Leather Jacket's Rose tried to take all this in. "So, basically, you're me, and he's him." She motioned to the two Doctors.

"Yeah."

"Wow. Lucky me in a while, then."

The Time Lord's minds were linked. Information passing from one brain to the others'. Memories, messages, all in the brief space of a few minutes. But there was something missing… something the future Doctor was holding back.

Why? The past Doctor asked.

You don't need to know. The future Doctor said.

The past Doctor settled for this, and continued in the flow of information. But he was still curious… what lay behind the barrier of this new Doctor's mind?


End file.
